


Paris

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Paris (City), Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: On the last night of her mission in Paris, Natasha is haunted by nightmares.





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

She regularly breathes her warm breath against his naked chest. He gently strokes her over the chin with his thumb and draws her closer to him with the arm on which she lies as he watches her begin to smile in her sleep. 

His eyes are almost closed, but he doesn't want to fall asleep. He must be there for her when the redhead gets plagued by another nightmare. Clint wants to calm her down and tell her everything's fine. That he'll look after her and won't let go for the rest of the night if she doesn't want to. 

She pressed her delicate, cold body firmly against him before she fell asleep a few minutes ago. Since then he watches her sleeping, although he knows that her cheeks would turn red if she knew he was watching her. 

Clint gently strokes her forehead with his lips and begins to wonder what she is dreaming about. Perhaps from today, when they had explored the city centre of Paris together before flying home again tomorrow?

He would like to put his lips on Natasha's immediately and give her a deep kiss, showing her all the feelings he feels for her, but he doesn't want to wake her up. After all, it's not often that she sleeps so calmly. In Avengers Tower both of them wake up at least once a night and have terrible problems diving back into the world of dreams. 

He would like to spend his whole life lying here with her and just watch her, enjoy her pure beauty and get lost in this moment. Every moment with her is like a gift for him, which he enjoys to the fullest. 

When she slept in his arms for the first time, he couldn't even tell if he was awake or has a beautiful marriage. 

He rubs his eyes with his free hand so as not to fall asleep. When he concentrates, he can hear their strong, regular heartbeat, which is almost completely in sync with his own. The speed of his breathing has unknowingly increased.

Carefully he slowly moves his index and middle finger over her side and stops at her hip. There he leaves his hand to rest, while its cozy scent envelops him.  
Suddenly he senses how she begins to move. His gaze wanders at lightning speed from her belly to her face. Her lips have formed into a hard line and he can almost hear her grinding her teeth. Suddenly the rest of her body moves under his hand and as she begins to feel her back, she notices that the back of his white top is a little damp. 

So as not to rip her out of her dreams too quickly, he gently shakes her shoulders to free her from the nightmare that seems to have just gripped her: "Hey, Nat. Wake up!" 

All of a sudden she opens her eyes. The panic expression in her eyes makes him flinch. "Clint!", her voice sounds suffocated as she snuggles closer to him. "It's all right, Tasha. I am there," he draws her closer to him and clutches her with both arms to give her a feeling of security. "The nightmare is over," he reassures her: "We are all alone and our mission is over. All the enemies are gone. " "Where are we?", disoriented she looks at him and almost looks like a puppy who has lost his mother. 

He hates her so much for everyone, because every time it almost breaks her heart: "We're in a beautiful hotel room in Paris. "Right next to the Eiffel Tower!" "Paris", she repeats and blinks several times. Apparently she remembers.

Natasha moves briefly in the soft mattress and then buries her head in the bend between his neck and shoulder: "Thank you for being here, Clint. " "I am always there for you when you need me'; he assures and puts one hand on the back of her head, while he pulls her closer with the other. 

She pushes her knee between his legs and inhales his smell: "I love the missions with you. " He tries to ignore the throbbing feeling in his abdomen: "Me too. " 

"But I don't just love the missions with you," she continues. "I love everything about you. " He has to suppress a grin: "I love you, honey. " "I love you too, Clint," she replies and presses a gentle kiss on his neck before she sinks back into the world of dreams and takes him with her away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
